


After Hours

by Narcissa_Mottershead



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, James and Lily, One Shot, jilly - Freeform, school aged jilly, the maurauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissa_Mottershead/pseuds/Narcissa_Mottershead
Summary: So this was a prompt from my friend, Marauders in a Zoo After Hours.I came up with a little Jilly one shot! Hope you all enjoy.





	After Hours

“James for fucks sake! I knew this would happen I knew this would be a bad idea!” Lily was raging. Her cheeks were as red as her hair and her eyes were sparkling dangerously in the dim light. “Why in Merlin’s name did I let you drag me into this!? I should have known better!” James just grinned, unfazed as ever. He flicked his black mop of hair out of his eyes, dark beads glittering at her from behind his glasses as he just leaned against the cage behind him, a little demiguise looking at the arguing pair curiously.

“Chill babe we’ll get out somehow,” he chuckled. But this only made things worse. How did he find this funny!? They were locked in a magical zoo, after hours, with no way of getting out or getting home seeing as neither of them had passed their bloody apparition test yet!

“James this is not funny!” she half whined. She rubbed at her eyes, the anger seeming to gush from her like air from a deflating balloon, leaving her shoulders sagging and her lip wobbling. James’s eyes went wide and he stood up. Okay so perhaps this wasn’t entirely funny. He was about to try and apologise but she had already turned away from him, hiding the tear sliding down her cheek. “God why did I listen to Remus. I am so so done giving you chances, you’re never going to change; the only thing you think about is you and your stupid jokes. I mean really I’m not sure you have a sincere bone in your body.” He could have taken it if she had shouted it at him. He was used to her yelling at him. Heck he loved winding her up. It was always too easy and it always made him chuckle and frankly, he could usually see the smirk playing at her lips as she struggled to hide it. This was different though. She hardly ever went quiet. He sighed, pushing his hair from his face, the smirk sliding from his lips.

“Lily, I’m sorry,” he said, taking a step towards her. “I know, I get carried away sometimes. Honestly, I wanted to just have fun. I actually wanted to show you that I wasn’t a total prat. Seems this was one plan that didn’t really go accordingly.” Lily listened, though she didn’t turn around to face him again. She had tears rolling down her freckled cheeks and she was absolutely not about to admit that to him. She was cold. She wanted to go home. Though she didn’t move. “I actually had a plan,” the Gryffindor seeker said. “I had a thing planned that was gonna be my one final bloody gesture. But I guess now I’ve gone and blown it before I could even try.” He knew it had taken Moony a lot of convincing to get her to agree to coming here. He’d been bloody planning it for weeks and now look where he was. No where. He’d completely fucked up. Perhaps he should have tried something a bit smaller. A bit less grand. But James Potter had never been known for half-arsing it. “The worst thing is that I’m like 99.99999 per cent sure you’d have loved it.” He had no idea if she was listening to him or not. He watched, looking for any slight sign that she’d been paying attention to anything he’d been saying. She shifted, wrapping her arms around herself and finally she turned to look at him. His heart constricted in his chest as he saw the tear stains down her cheeks and he took a step closer so that he was looking down at her.

“Bet I wouldn’t,” she mumbled, not quite meeting his gaze. “Bet it would have been shit.” He gave a small smile, raising a hand to wipe her cheeks and miraculously, she let him.

“You wanna make it a bet Evans?” he said, his voice still soft, his smile gentle. Her green eyes turned up to his, his large hand still cupping her face.

“I’ll put a galleon on it,” she said, a tiny smile on her lips. He grinned, dropping his hand to take hers in his.

“You’re on.”

 

He led her intoa large glass house, white iron holding the shimmering panes in place, reflecting the moonlight so that it bounced around them playfully as he unlocked the door and pulled her gently inside. Putting a finger to his lips, he pushed his way past huge overgrown petals, leaves the size of dustbin lids coming up to their knees. Flowers opened and closed, some sighing softly as if irritable at being woken up, others humming gently as their petals soaked up the moonbeams. He stopped, and Lily stopped besides him, throwing him a skeptical glance. That smug little smirk was back on his lips. She had to exert all her energy not to roll her eyes. He let go of her hand and raised both of his own, clapping once, the sound echoing through the room. There was a rustling, like the pages of thousands of books all being flicked through at once and suddenly thousands upon thousands of shimmering blue pairs of wings rose into the air. The butterflies soared, spreading out over the room as they took flight, leaving behind them gently glowing trails of what looked like light white and blue smoke. The air was filled with it, filled with tiny spiralling patterns that lit up the space in a soft glow, the creatures glittering above them as they fluttered about. James wasn’t watching though. His eyes were on her. Lily’s mouth had fallen open into a tiny silent ‘oh…’ as she let out a soft wonderstruck sigh, green eyes tracking the patterns above her. She turned to him and James suddenly found her lips against his, gentle, skin whispering against skin as they met in a delicate kiss.

“I owe you a galleon Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments! This was my first time writing Jilly so I hope it was alright!


End file.
